


L'assassin habite au 21

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Killing, M/M, Minor Violence, Murderers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Harry se massait les tempes tout en observant la paperasse qui s'était accumulée sur son bureau. Cela faisait des semaines que tous les Aurors étaient en effervescence, les hommes se relayaient constamment pour assurer des patrouilles… et rien. Toujours rien.





	L'assassin habite au 21

 

Harry se massait les tempes tout en observant la paperasse qui s'était accumulée sur son bureau. Cela faisait des semaines que tous les Aurors étaient en effervescence, les hommes se relayaient constamment pour assurer des patrouilles… et rien. Toujours rien.

Une petite note flotta jusque devant lui.

_« Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Madame la Ministre attend votre rapport sur le dénommé « Mage Vengeur ». Dans les plus brefs délais. »_

Comme s'il avait besoin de cela en ce moment… Il passait ses journées au boulot, il voyait plus que ses collègues, et plus du tout ses amis. Il était seul. Même Hermione, devenue Ministre, lui parlait à peine. Comment avaient-ils pu s'éloigner à ce point ?

.oOo.

Ce soir-là, il faisait sombre dans son appartement du 21 avenue Beaulitron. Les draps étaient encore chauds lorsqu'il s'y glissa. Son petit ami était parti il y a peu de temps. Il partageait sa vie avec Draco et cela avait contribué à éloigner ses proches de lui. Ils refusaient de comprendre pourquoi Harry lui faisait confiance… Et maintenant, même lui doutait. Harry était si souvent absent, Draco devait se lasser de cette situation. Il devait vouloir plus…

Harry sentait… Il savait que Draco le trompait. Il était certain qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Et cela le rendait fou…

Il s'enfermait dans le travail parce qu'il refusait d'y penser, seulement, lorsqu'il cherchait le sommeil, qu'il tournait dans son lit et restait éveillé. Il était torturé par cette pensée…

.oOo.

Le lendemain, Hermione l'attendait dans son bureau dans une ambiance lugubre.

« Il a encore frappé, Harry. Une jeune femme a été retrouvée ce matin par la police moldue. J'y suis allée. Son cadavre était… oh, Harry c'était horrible ! »

Harry passa un long moment à réconforter son amie, puis assura à Madame la Ministre que le Mage Vengeur serait rapidement arrêté.

Toute la journée, ils organisèrent un piège pour le soir même. Coincer cet assassin une bonne fois pour toute assurerait des nuits plus paisibles pour lui et la population londonienne.

.oOo.

La nuit était maintenant tombée et Harry planquait depuis plus d'une heure dans une boutique fermée du Chemin de Traverse. Même s'il commençait à faire vraiment sombre, il aperçut Draco parmi les quelques badauds. Harry quitta discrètement son poste et lui emboîta le pas. Si Draco avait un amant, il le découvrirait cette nuit même.

Soudain, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Draco disparut à l'angle d'une rue. Un cri aigu retentit. Harry se précipita. Dans la ruelle sombre, il pouvait voir le corps d'un jeune homme flottant dans les airs. Lentement, son corps se couvrit de plaies et commença à se vider de son sang.

_Ploc, ploc…_

« Bonsoir Harry…

\- Draco ! s'écria Harry. Tu as vu le Mage ? »

Un rire sinistre retentit. Draco leva sa baguette.

« Tu es vraiment adorable. »

Harry se figea, sa tête lui tournait, il avait envie de vomir…

« C'était toi… »

L'instant d'après, il se sentit flotter dans les airs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est une réponse aux défis suivants :
> 
> Défis 50 drabbles (Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)
> 
> Concours d'Ange Phoenix : Ecrire sur un personnage tombant sur un criminel
> 
> Défi Criminel :
> 
> Résumé : Harry suspecte Draco de le tromper et se met à le suivre. Il comprend trop tard que pourchasser son amant dans les ruelles sombres du Chemin de Traverse n'est pas la meilleure des idées, surtout quand l'ancien disciple de Voldemort s'avère être le tueur en série qui sévit dans la région depuis quelques semaines.
> 
> Genre : Suspense, Horreur
> 
> Rating : Kplus
> 
> Contrainte supplémentaire : Aucun de ces mots ne peut être utilisé mais, « ne...pas », non, aucun, jamais, zéro, excepté, cependant, néanmoins, toutefois, moins, négatif, sans, sauf, sous.


End file.
